Defying the Odds
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Sylvester never considered being friends with a bird. But when a female canary arrives, will he make the right choice? Pairings and full summary inside.
1. Is it Even Possible?

**Defying the Odds**

**(This is my first Looney Tunes fanfic. This is focused on a duo that hasn't been touched upon much, so I figured I'd be the first person.)**

**Summary: **Sylvester thought that being friends with a bird was unlikely at first, but when a young female canary joins the gang, he soon starts to fall hard for her. But he knows how different they are, and is worried about how it will work. Will he make the right choice, or will he give in to what he was meant to do?

**Pairings: **Sylvester/Tweety, Father/Son Sylvester/Junior, Friendship Wiley/Roadie, and others.

**Chapter 1: Is It Even Possible?**

"What? Are you really telling me this, son?" A familiar voice asked from a room nearby. That voice belonged to Sylvester the Cat, who was recognisable by his bright red nose and the lisp in his voice. With him in the room was his small son, Sylvester Junior who was in every way a miniscule version of Sylvester; that included his nose and his lisp, even though Junior's wasn't as recognisable.

"I'm being serious, Father. You need to stop this ridiculous habit of trying to eat birds. Don't you understand that you could actually be friends with one if you just gave it a chance?" Junior asked. Sylvester could not believe what he was hearing: his own son was suggesting that he should try to be friends with his worst enemy? He never heard of such a thing like this; he didn't ever want to think about it.

"But, don't you understand how implausible that is? Even if I did try it, I don't think I would last very long. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Sylvester asked in response. Junior crossed his arms, unable to stand the reluctance his father was showing.

"Well, look at me. I'm supposed to do the things you tell me about, yet I have Spike as a friend." Junior responded. Some time ago, Junior met a bluebird and named him Spike, impossibly becoming friends with him much to Sylvester's horror. Sylvester looked away, thinking about what Junior was telling him.

"Why do I even bother sometimes? I never get through to you, no matter what I say. I might not be able to convince you, but I think you could understand if you actually experience it yourself." Junior explained, and headed out of the room leaving Sylvester by himself. Sylvester turned around and sighed; he knew Junior was right, but he just couldn't convince himself of that.

"As crazy as it seems, I feel like Junior's right. I might like it if I actually give it a chance. But is it even possible? How could I ever be friends with the one I despise the most?" Sylvester asked himself, and sat down sadly to think. Little did he know that his answer would come sooner than he expected.


	2. When I First Saw You

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 2: When I First Saw You**

Wile E. Coyote had no idea how he got himself into this. He had recently gotten news that a new arrival was coming today. Everyone had heard about it except for Wiley's nemesis-turned-friend, Road Runner and Wiley decided that he was going to tell Roadie about it. Now here he was, hiding nearby getting ready to tell Roadie what he heard from everyone.

"This shouldn't be too hard; I'm sure I should be able to do this easily." Wiley said to himself. With this, he headed over to Roadie, who was sitting at the table reading to himself. "Excuse me, Roadie?" Wiley asked. Roadie turned around to see who it was and smiled.

"Hey, Wiley. What's going on?" Roadie asked. Wiley was silent for a few moments before he continued. "We have a new arrival coming. Everyone heard about it, so I thought I should tell you." Wiley explained. Roadie smiled upon hearing this.

"We have a new friend coming? That's great! Does everyone else know who it is?" Roadie asked, excited. "No, believe it or not. No one knows who the new person is." Wiley responded. Roadie was surprised at first, and then he smiled.

"Nonetheless, whoever it is, I'm sure we'll come to like them right away." Roadie explained. But then, the two could hear a knock on the door. "That must be them." Wiley commented. But then, the two were surprised when a small blur zoomed past them; it was Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse in all of Mexico.

"You're going to go answer it, Speedy?" Wiley asked. Speedy stopped short and nodded. "Good idea; that will save the rest of us the trouble." Wiley commented. Annoyed, Roadie pecked Wiley, much to Wiley's surprise. Ignoring the two, Speedy ran over to the door and jumped up onto the doorknob to open it. But when he looked outside, he noticed that there was no-one there.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Speedy asked, looking around. Before he headed back inside, he heard a small female voice behind him say "I'm over here." Speedy turned around to see who it was and his sombrero flew off his head for a few seconds.

Standing there was a small female canary around Speedy's height. She had big baby blue eyes and a smile on her back that would stun anyone. She also looked very vulnerable, but wonderful nonetheless. "Is this the Looney Tunes residence?" she asked. Speedy was still staring at her, but then snapped out of his state.

"Yes, it is. I am Speedy Gonzales." Speedy responded. The young canary looked at him in surprise, and then smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Speedy. My name's Tweety." she explained. Speedy smiled; she certainly looked amazing for someone who was so small.

"So, may I show you to your room?" Speedy asked. "Ooh, thank you." Tweety smiled. She started to head inside until Speedy stopped her short and lowered himself a bit. "Hold on." Speedy said. Tweety was surprised at first, but then she decided to listen and held onto Speedy's back. With this, Speedy started to run at such a speed that Tweety had to hold on tight as to not be sent flying. Soon the two came to a halt at the doorway of Tweety's room.

"Wow, you sure are fast." Tweety commented, as she got off Speedy's back. Speedy decided not to explain; he figured that Tweety noticed almost right away. Tweety looked around her room and smiled, while Speedy followed her not too far behind. "So, why not you make yourself comfortable and I'll show you around later?" Speedy suggested. Tweety looked over at him and smiled.

"Ooh, gracias senor." she smiled. "Bon nada." Speedy responded, and with this he zoomed off to tell everyone about Tweety. "He's so nice for a little guy." Tweety commented. She figured that she should make herself at home; this was where she was going to stay.

Meanwhile in the living room, everyone was there. "I don't understand it. How come we haven't gotten any word about who our new arrival is? I'm sick of waiting!" Daffy Duck exclaimed. Sitting next to him was his girlfriend, Tina. "Calm down, doc. I'm sure it won't take too long." Bugs Bunny, alongside his girlfriend Lola, explained. Daffy crossed his arms nonetheless; he was getting fed up with the waiting.

Just then, everyone gathered had a surprise when Speedy stopped short in front of them. "There you are, Speedy. So, did you see who our new arrival is?" Roadie, who was with his girlfriend, a female roadrunner named Miley asked. Speedy nodded and explained who it was, much to everyone's surprise. Sylvester was the first to stand up.

"I'm going to go over there and give her a proper cat-to-bird welcome." Sylvester explained, and started to make his way to the room she was staying. When he came and looked inside, he was surprised by what he saw; a little canary in her cage swinging back and forth on her little swing and was happily singing. _'I have never seen anyone like this before! I guess I should go over and introduce myself.' _Sylvester said to himself and started to head over to the cage.

Tweety stopped short on her swing and looked in the mirror to see Sylvester coming. Confused, she looked up again to make sure and before she had a chance to react, Sylvester grabbed her and pulled her out of the cage. Alarmed, Tweety turned around to see he was looking at her with eyes of anticipation. _'I know this; they eat me before I have a chance to say anything.' _she thought, and looked away prepared for the worst.

Sylvester smiled noticing how scared she was and said "Hello, there." Surprised, Tweety looked up to see that there was a warm smile on Sylvester's face. "What? You mean you aren't going to eat me?" Tweety asked, feeling nervous. Staring at her alarmed at first, Sylvester then smiled.

"Of course not! I just came to greet you. Why would I do something like that?" Sylvester asked. Tweety had a bit of thought of herself, hoping to say something that wouldn't provoke him to do so. "I don't know; I just thought that it was what you were going to do since you were so close." she explained. Confused by this response, Sylvester then understood what she meant.

"Others might do that, but I won't. I would never hurt anyone." he explained. Tweety still felt uncertain, but she felt like she could trust this guy. _'After all, he does seem very nice.' _Tweety thought to herself. Sylvester then lifted his hand up to his shoulder to offer Tweety to sit.

"May I show you around?" Sylvester asked. "Ooh, thank you." Tweety smiled, and made herself comfortable on Sylvester's shoulder. As the two headed out of the room, Tweety smiled to herself "What a gentleman."


	3. Traumatising Past

**Defying the Odds**

**(Here, we reveal why Sylvester doesn't eat birds. The cartoon used for Sylvester's nightmare in his back-story is Satan's Waitin. I am aware that Tweety appears in that cartoon, but I decided to change the character to a regular female canary.)**

**Chapter 3: Traumatising Past**

Sometime after the tour, Sylvester and Tweety both sat at a table by themselves. "So Tweety, what do you think of everyone here?" Sylvester asked. "They're all so nice. As someone who is new here, I didn't know that they would be so welcoming." Tweety responded. Sylvester smiled as he listened to her; for someone so young, Tweety was certainly someone who fit very well here very quickly.

"Well, that's how they are when someone new comes." Sylvester explained. During their conversation, Wiley's cousin, Ralph Wolf came by. "Hello, Sylvester." Ralph called. Sylvester looked to notice him and smiled.

"Hey, Ralph." Sylvester responded. "Sylvester, have you seen Wiley? I'm looking for him." Ralph said. Sylvester nodded and pointed forward. "He's in his room." he said. Nodding, Ralph headed off while Tweety watched on in surprise.

"Who was that?" she asked. "That's Wiley's cousin, Ralph." Sylvester responded. Tweety looked back in confusion and then looked over at Sylvester. "His cousin is a wolf, and Wiley is a coyote?" she asked. Sylvester then started to scratch his head.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how that works either." he commented. Nodding, Tweety then remembered something she wanted to ask Sylvester. "Hey puddy, could I ask you something?" she asked. Sylvester looked over at her and smiled.

"Sure. What is it?" Sylvester asked. Tweety had some thought before she continued. "How come you don't do the things that other puddytats do?" she asked. Sylvester's expression then saddened; he didn't want to say this, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"I actually used to... all the time. But then one night, I realised what the consequences could be." Sylvester said sadly, and the memory started to return to him, the night that changed everything he knew...

**A few years ago...**

Sylvester was getting to sleep one night; he was tired from chasing a particular target all day. "Bird hunting is exhausting. But, it's what we do so I don't see any problem." Sylvester sighed. Making himself comfortable in his bed, he lay down and closed his eyes. But he was unaware that this night was going to be unlike the rest; this would be a night that would change him forever...

Later on that night, Sylvester tossed rapidly in his sleep; he was having a horrible nightmare. He could see himself losing each of his nine lives one by one while he was pursuing his target; when he decided to play it careful, it backfired and he was down for the count.

Terrified, Sylvester suddenly woke up in a huge amount of terror. He was alarmed when he found that his heart was racing at a fast pace, but what worried him was what he had just experienced. "What am I doing with my life? I can't keep up this relentless chase; that could be my downfall in the end." Sylvester said to himself. Then, he recalled what he had seen in his nightmare; that fiery pit of bulldogs, and how he lost each of his lives. That started to make him think a little bit.

"Maybe... maybe this is a sign. That I need to change my ways, and stop myself from causing my own destruction." Sylvester said to himself. As crazy as it sounded, he was starting to think that he was right. He had to stop his pursuit of birds, and become a better cat before it was too late.

"The rest of the world might not want this, but I am not going to let myself go down just because of what I'm meant to do. I can be a better cat, and be someone I want to be." Sylvester said, knowing that no one else was in the room. With this, he opened the nearby window and stuck his head out.

"You hearing this, everyone? From this day on, this cat is restricting himself from birds for good!" Sylvester vowed. Suddenly, he could hear someone knocking from a lower floor. "Keep it down! There are some cats who are trying to sleep. But, I do like what you're saying." A cat down below called.

**Present**

Tweety looked at Sylvester in surprise; what she wanted to know had been answered in a way she didn't expect. "I still remember what I had seen, and it still makes me think about what could have happened to me had I not made a difference when I did." Sylvester explained. After this, he started to break down burying his face in his hands. Tweety didn't want to see him upset, so she headed off to get something.

While he was sobbing, Sylvester then looked up to see that Tweety was holding up a tissue for him. "Here you go, puddy. Dry those little eyes of yours." Tweety said. Smiling, Sylvester took the tissue from Tweety and started to wipe his tears away. "I find that amazing to hear from you." Tweety explained, as Sylvester looked down at her.

"Yeah, but I worry about what others will say when they hear that I'm different now. I'm scared that they won't accept me and will think I'm that much less of a cat." Sylvester said, sadly. Tweety was surprised, but she decided to tell him what she thought.

"I don't think you're anything less, puddy. In fact, I think it's great you made a difference to yourself, and decided to be someone you wanted to be." Tweety explained. Sylvester was amazed, and then he smiled. He felt so happy that Tweety accepted him for who he was, and didn't think anything less of him just because he was different. He had a friend who liked him for who he was, and that was what mattered most to him.


	4. Birdie in Red

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 4: Birdie in Red**

It was night when Sylvester and Tweety went to see everyone and they were surprised to see what was going on. "Hey, what's going on, everyone?" Sylvester asked. That was when he remembered; it was date night tonight.

"Is everyone getting ready for something tonight?" Tweety asked, as she looked at this in surprise. Sylvester, noticing her curiosity, looked over at her and smiled.

"We made an arrangement that we would go out once each week. So all the males and their partner are going out tonight." Sylvester explained. Tweety nodded and then looked over at Sylvester. "Where's your partner, puddy?" she asked. Sylvester didn't want to tell her the truth, so he thought to himself for a bit and then looked over at her.

"You are." Sylvester responded. Tweety was amazed upon hearing this, and then she smiled. "That means I get to have fun with you!" she said, happily. Sylvester was surprised but then smiled, suspecting that this was how she thought of this.

"Yes. I'm going to go get ready, and I'll wait for you." Sylvester explained, and headed to his room to go get himself ready. Tweety went to her room and started to think about what she wanted to do. Noticing one of her red curtains in her bedroom and a small pair of scissors nearby, Tweety had an idea.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was ready to go. Wiley and Speedy were staying by themselves because they didn't have partners to come with them. Bugs looked around at the group.

"I think that's everyone." he commented. Sylvester however knew better. "Tweety still needs to get ready." he explained. While this was going on, Tweety slid down the staircase railing. She stopped short right at the bottom.

"I'm ready, puddy!" she smiled. Sylvester turned around to see Tweety and was amazed; Tweety was wearing a beautiful, small red dress that looked like she made it herself. Sylvester stared at her, wordless.

"Tweety, that looks amazing." he gasped. Tweety couldn't help but smile, knowing he was right. With this, she happily jumped onto his shoulder as everyone was ready to go. Tina looked over at Wiley and Speedy.

"Will you two be all right by yourselves?" she asked. The two both nodded and with that, everyone headed out ready for date night. On their way, Sylvester was unable to take his eyes on Tweety who was happily resting against him.

'_I don't understand it. I haven't felt the same since Tweety came, and that was only today. Yet, even though it's been so soon, why can't I ever take my eyes of her? Is it possible... that I'm starting to become friends with her?' _Sylvester couldn't help but think that he was right; he had been so nice to her recently, that he was starting to wonder whether or not that was the truth.

His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the restaurant. But they had an odd seating arrangement; each pair would sit by themselves at their own table. Sylvester gently tapped Tweety to wake her up. "We're here." he said, quietly. Tweety looked around and was impressed.

"Ooh, it sure is amazing." Tweety commented. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Sylvester asked in agreement. Noticing that she would be too small for her seat, Sylvester had an idea.

"Wait here for a second." Sylvester said, and headed off leaving Tweety by herself. While she was waiting for Sylvester to come back, Tweety started to think.

'_He is so nice; he's unlike anyone I have met before. I'm not sure why, but I feel like he's the one I can't live without. He's the only one I want to be with, and I can't imagine anyone else but him.' _Tweety thought. But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Sylvester there; he was holding a small seat for her.

"Is that for me?" Tweety asked. "Yes, it is. I got a special seat, just for you." Sylvester explained. Smiling, Tweety happily went over to sit. Sylvester watched as she made herself comfortable; he found himself unable to stop looking at her.

After the two took their order, that left them some time to themselves. "So Tweety, where did you come from?" Sylvester asked; he hadn't remembered to ask her about herself until now. Tweety then started to look down, upset.

"What's wrong? Is there something that you don't want to remember?" Sylvester asked, concerned. "Yeah, there is. Are you okay with me saying this, puddy?" Tweety asked, worried about what Sylvester would say. Surprised at first, Sylvester then smiled.

"Of course; you can tell me anything, Tweety." he responded. Tweety smiled softly at this response, and then sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I used to have my own partner." Tweety said simply. Sylvester was wordless, but decided to listen because he wanted to help her. "What happened back then?" he asked, wanting to know about this.

"I used to live with my owner and my boyfriend, who was a canary like me. His name was Tyler, and we were both very happy together for a few years. But then one day, he did something that I'll never forget..." Tweety said.

**A few years ago...**

It was a moonlit night and Tweety and Tyler were both looking out at the stars. "Isn't this wonderful, Tweety?" Tyler asked. Tweety happily nodded; she loved it whenever she and Tyler headed out like this, She always had a wonderful time and she couldn't imagine being with anyone except Tyler.

"Tyler, this is wonderful. I can hardly believe how amazing it is just to be with you. I always have a wonderful time, and I'm always happy just being with you." Tweety explained, smiling. Tyler smiled, noticing her happiness. But then, he had an idea.

"Tweety, I want to make this night even more memorable for you." Tyler said, looking over at her. Tweety was surprised, upon hearing this. "Really? How?" she asked in surprise.

Tyler smiled; he had wanted to do this for such a while now. "I want us to be able to be very close, and be able to talk about important thing with each other. I want us to have a relationship that will last forever." Tyler explained. Tweety's smile grew big listening to this; she had never heard him say that before.

"Of course, Tyler. I'll do anything that you want to; I want everything that you want as well." Tweety said, happily. Tyler smiled listening to this and got down to one knee.

"If that's true, then Tweety, will you give yourself to me, and make me the happiest canary alive?" Tyler asked. Tweety was wordless; Tyler was asking her to marry him. But she didn't know why, but this wasn't what she wanted.

"Tyler... I can't." Tweety responded. Tyler stared at her, alarmed. "What was that, Tweety?" he asked, confused. He couldn't believe that Tweety was refusing a request that could change her life forever.

"Tyler, I don't want to. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go through with that, not yet." Tweety explained. Tyler was wordless for a few moments, but then his expression changed from sadness to anger in only a few seconds.

"Tweety, I don't think you'll like having said that after this is over." Tyler said. Tweety was horrified, knowing what was about to happen next...

**Present**

Sylvester looked at Tweety, shocked as she was sobbing uncontrollably. "He really did that to you?" he asked, alarmed by what he had just heard. Tweety looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"After it was over, he said that if he couldn't have me, no one could. And if he saw me again, he would make sure that I was his, no matter what it took." Tweety continued. Sylvester was horrified; what kind of person would do such things to Tweety? For someone to treat her this way, Tyler had to be the devil himself.

"Tweety, you don't have to listen to such horrible things." Sylvester said gently and simply. Tweety looked up at him, confused by why he wasn't upset with her at all.

"What was that?" she asked. Sylvester got out of his seat, and got Tweety out of her seat holding her close. "You didn't deserve to be treated that way, and you should never face things like that. Tyler must have been a complete jerk to act that way towards you. You shouldn't have to face such unkind treatment; you didn't deserve it." Sylvester explained, kindly. He didn't know how he was saying this, but he knew it was what Tweety wanted to hear.

"But I refused a request that could have changed my life because I felt I wasn't ready, and I paid the price for it. I must really be such a terrible person; no one would ever really care about me." Tweety said sadly. Sylvester couldn't believe this; why would Tweety say such things about herself?

"That's not true, Tweety. I don't want to hear you say something like that, because you have people who care for you now. You should be happy that you're somewhere that you can be safe, and have others that care for you. You should be happy that you're here, just as I am." Sylvester explained. Tweety was amazed; she didn't hear Sylvester say such things like that before, but it was wonderful.

"Thank you so much, puddy. I'm sorry; I didn't realize how lucky I am now that I'm here." Tweety said. Sylvester smiled, and gently hugged her. He never felt this way before, but he could be certain that it wasn't something he hadn't experienced before. But he didn't care; he was just glad that Tweety was happy again, which was how she should be.


	5. Movie at Home

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 5: Movie at Home**

That following morning, Sylvester was up in his room thinking about what Tweety told him last night. "Tweety really had it rough then, and I had no idea of that. I had been so foolish to not see what she had been through." Sylvester said, sadly. He was really starting to think he was right; he certainly was very foolish by not knowing that until now.

"But, I think I can make it up to her today. I should do something for her that will really make her happy." Sylvester said to himself. He started to smile; he really liked his idea. He looked over at Tweety who in her cage sitting on her swing.

"Are you okay, Tweety?" he asked to make sure. Tweety nodded slowly; that meant she was still feeling upset about what she had to say last night. "Okay..." Sylvester responded; he didn't like to see Tweety upset, just like she didn't like to see him upset.

"Tweety, I decided that I'm going to make tonight better for you than how it went last night. I want to do something to cheer you up." Sylvester explained. Tweety looked back at him in surprise, and she saw that he was smiling genuinely. She then smiled back in appreciation.

As Sylvester headed downstairs, he was thinking about what he should do for Tweety tonight. He suddenly smiled, having an idea and immediately ran the rest of the way down. Making sure that no one else was around, he was about to head out when he looked to notice Junior standing there.

"Where are you heading off to, father?" Junior asked. Sylvester was surprised; he didn't want Junior to find out about Tweety just yet, so he had an idea of what to say.

"I was looking for you, Junior!" he smiled. Junior was surprised by this. "Why's that?" Junior asked, confused. Sylvester smiled, and lowered himself to get to Junior's height.

"I was wondering if you could come with me to help me choose a movie that we can watch tonight." Sylvester explained. Junior smiled, excited at the mention. "Oh, that sounds so exciting!" he smiled. Sylvester nodded in agreement, and he headed off while Junior followed him not too far behind.

At the movie store, Sylvester and Junior were both looking around. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Junior asked. Sylvester was surprised; he didn't think of that before they left. But, he had an idea.

"I came to find something that we can all watch together. You know, something that's also appropriate for your age group." Sylvester responded. Junior smiled; it sounded as if Sylvester had a really good idea of what he was looking for.

"I'll let you know when I find something, okay father?" Junior asked. Sylvester nodded, and Junior headed off to look by himself. Sylvester sighed. "At his rate, it's going to take him forever to find something." Sylvester said to himself. But the silence was soon interrupted when Sylvester heard Junior nearby.

"Look what I found!" Junior called. Surprised, Sylvester ran over to see that Junior was holding up a DVD that said 'Letters to Juliet'. Sylvester had a look at it and smiled. "Now, this is what I wanted. Thanks, son." Sylvester said. Junior smiled at this response.

Sometime later, the two both arrived back at the house to see that everyone was there. Daffy was the first to see them. "Where exactly were you both at while we weren't looking?" he asked. Sylvester was surprised at first, and then he smiled.

"We have only been out to find a movie that we could all watch tonight." Sylvester explained, holding up the DVD to them. Tweety had come downstairs by that time, and she smiled brightly at this.

"Ooh, goody! I love movie night!" she said, happily. Sylvester looked to see her and smiled. "Then you'll love what we're watching tonight Tweety. I should warn you, you might get a bit sensitive during this." Sylvester explained. Tweety happily laughed at this.

"Oh, don't worry puddy. I'll be able to handle this." she responded. Sylvester smiled, knowing that she was going to be all right with what they were going to watch.

That night, Sylvester had finished setting up the DVD player so everyone could watch the movie. "Okay everybody, the movie's ready!" Sylvester called. But to his surprise, he noticed that no-one except Tweety had come to watch with him. "Tweety, have you seen where everyone else is?" Sylvester asked, confused.

"Everyone changed their minds and decided that they were better off going to see a movie at the cinema. Besides, I couldn't see anyone when I arrived down." Tweety explained. Sylvester was annoyed; what was the point of doing anything if everyone wasn't going to co-operate? "Why do I even bother sometimes?" Sylvester asked, his frustration starting to build up.

"Oh, well. I guess it's just you and me tonight, huh puddy?" Tweety asked, who was making herself comfortable on Sylvester's shoulder. Sylvester was surprised, and then he smiled.

"Yeah, that's right. We can watch this together." Sylvester responded, but then stopped himself upon realizing what he just said. But he could see that Tweety was smiling in delight, so he decided to get the movie started anyway.

As the two both sat by themselves watching the movie together, Tweety looked at Sylvester. "Hey, puddy?" she asked. "Yes, Tweety?" Sylvester asked, looking over at her.

"I've wanted to ask you: why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you meant to... dislike me?" Tweety asked, although she was about what the answer would be. Sylvester stared at her alarmed for a few seconds, and then he smiled.

"That's not entirely true, Tweety. I'm being this nice to you because, well..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say next. "Yes, puddy tat?" Tweety asked, eager for him to continue. Sylvester then smiled, knowing how to continue.

"It's because I want you to be happy again. I want to help you feel better after that night that you didn't have too well. I just want you to feel happy here, and I want you to know that there is always someone else out there who will be the one for you." Sylvester explained. Tweety smiled at this, and happily nuzzled against Sylvester as the ending song played in the background.

_Marry me, Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say_

_Yes_

Sylvester smiled as he watched Tweety, and he happily fell asleep on the couch with her as the credits rolled.


	6. The Fast Lane

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 6: The Fast Lane**

That morning, Sylvester was still happily asleep when he woke up to see Tweety asleep on his shoulder. He gently tapped her to wake her up. "Good morning, Tweety." Sylvester smiled. Tweety stretched and then looked to see Sylvester there smiling at her.

"Morning, puddy." she smiled, as he smiled at her in return. As the two looked at each other with bright eyes, they were suddenly cut short. "Okay, are you two done with your intimacy?" The two both looked up to see that everyone else was looking at them, and they both jumped in surprise.

"Don't do that, guys! You could have given us heart attacks!" Sylvester gasped. The rest started to laugh, noticing Sylvester's reaction, and even Tweety started to laugh as well. "I'm sorry, puddy. But that was just so funny!" Tweety smiled.

Sylvester stared at Tweety, annoyed and then he looked up at everyone. "Seriously though, what are you all doing here?" he asked. The rest stared at him as if they were saying 'Are you serious?' Sylvester was confused by their stares, and then looked at the TV to see that it was still on.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to turn it off last night." Sylvester said, looking at the blank screen. He picked up the remote and changed the channel to see what was on, and suddenly his eyes went huge. "Guys, check this out!" he smiled, excited. Everyone came onto the couch to see what was on, while Tweety sat on Sylvester's shoulder.

It was a commercial for an annual Grand Prix that was taking place that afternoon. "Doesn't that look exciting?" Sylvester asked, his attention suddenly caught by this that they were watching.

"Well, I was going to start to think of something we could do today, so I think that this looks good." Bugs commented. The rest were excited; that meant they were going to go. Daffy looked over at Tweety who was sitting with Sylvester. "She can't come, though." Daffy said, suddenly.

"What?" Tweety asked, alarmed. "Why not?" Sylvester asked, equally as confused. "Tweety's small, and she looks like she won't be allowed in." Daffy explained. Tweety looked down sadly, and Sylvester started to stroke her head gently for comfort.

"Daffy, shame on you. Just because Tweety is small doesn't mean that she can't join in with what we do." Sylvester said. Daffy crossed his arms, wondering why Sylvester always stood with Tweety a lot of the time. Sylvester then looked over at Tweety, who still felt upset. "Don't listen to Daffy, Tweety. He has a tendency to say things that he really doesn't mean. You will be able to come, so don't feel left out." he explained, happily. Tweety looked up to see his reassuring smile, and smiled in return.

"Thanks, Sylvester." Tweety responded. Sylvester was stunned; this was the first time that Tweety had addressed him by name. But then he smiled and happily nuzzled against her. "Great, then it looks like everyone's coming." Bugs smiled. Everyone cheered upon hearing that; this was going to be a fun day.

Sometime later, the group arrived at the track and took their seats in the rows. Sylvester and Tweety both sat at the front so that Tweety, who was on Sylvester's shoulder, had the best few of the action. "Isn't this a bit dangerous?" Tweety asked, concerned as she looked around at the track in front of them.

"It is, but that's why they have safety gear, like those helmets and caution flags over there." Sylvester explained, pointing to the preparation taking place nearby. Tweety looked on in interest; she had never seen such gear like this before.

As the two listened to the announcement, they looked back to see that everyone had tickets in their hands. "What's going on?" Sylvester asked, confused. "We all placed bets on which car would win. But that was because Daffy wanted us to." Bugs said, and then looked over at Daffy, who was smiling innocently.

As the race started, Sylvester and Tweety were both surprised as they watched the cars go by at a fast speed. "Look at those cars go! That's impressive." Tweety smiled. "Yeah, but I think the reason people come to these races is to see the crashes. They must be thrill seekers." Sylvester commented. About a few seconds after he said that, the two noticed a very surprising sight; a car was taking a turn, but turned too hard and skidded on its side and stopped in front of them, bursting into flames soon after. The two both screamed in panic.

"Suffering succotash!" Sylvester exclaimed in alarm. Tweety was alarmed as well, but not as much as Sylvester. "What was that about?" Tweety asked, confused by Sylvester's reaction. "Oh, I sometimes let that out whenever I'm shocked or taken by surprise." Sylvester responded. Tweety nodded in understanding.

They both looked to see that the driver was unharmed, but the car was in a complete wreck. "Looks like they'll need someone to fill in for them." Tweety said, looking over at Sylvester.

"Yeah, but who can they get?" Sylvester asked. His question was answered when he looked with her to see two repairers nodding and looking over at them.

"Could we get you two? The cat and the cute little bird with you." One of the workers said. Sylvester and Tweety looked at each other in surprise. "Do they want us to fill in?" Tweety asked. Sylvester nodded, and with that he started to head down to get ready. Once they were prepared, the two got in the car where Sylvester put Tweety in the back seat.

"Are you ready, Tweety?" he asked. Tweety happily nodded in response. "I'm ready as well." A voice beside Sylvester responded. Surprised, Sylvester looked to see that Wiley was in the seat beside him.

"Wiley? What are you doing here?" Sylvester asked, confused. "I figured you would need an extra person along." Wiley responded. Sylvester was confused, but wasn't going to argue. As the race to start, Sylvester was ready to start the car.

"Everyone ready?" Sylvester asked, looking in the back to see Tweety with her seatbelt on. "Ready." Tweety responded, happily winking at Sylvester. Sylvester then looked over at his left.

"What about you, Wiley? Wiley?" Sylvester asked, confused. He was surprised that he noticed that Wiley was praying. Annoyed, Sylvester then shoved Wiley to get his attention. "Wiley, pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Sylvester said. Wiley rubbed his shoulder, surprised by Sylvester's outburst.

The race started, and with that the three was off at fast speeds. Tweety had to hold on to avoid being thrown into her seat. Wiley on the other hand wasn't having any trouble, but he had to wonder why Sylvester wasn't slowing down. But then, the three noticed a turn coming.

"Incoming!" Wiley warned. "Oh, I'm horrible at turns!" Sylvester gasped. Right as the three were about to crash, the car suddenly took a hard turn. Wiley and Sylvester were both wondering why that happened, before they looked to see Tweety standing on the steering wheel.

"Need some help?" Tweety asked, smiling. Wiley smiled at this and had an idea. "Why not let Tweety have the wheel?" he asked. Sylvester looked at him, horrified.

"Are you insane? Birds can't drive!" Sylvester yelled. "Maybe not some, but I can. Hold on tight, puddy; this is going to be one crazy ride!" Tweety smiled. Understanding, Sylvester smiled and nodded, and pressed his foot down on the accelerator while Tweety was in charge of the turns.

After the race, everyone was impressed by Sylvester and Tweety's driving skills. "You two are certainly a great combination behind the wheel. Maybe you should take driving lessons together." Wiley suggested. Sylvester and Tweety both smiled at each other at that.

"What do you say we go to celebrate at the bowling alley tonight?" Sylvester asked. Everyone quickly agreed; that sounded like a great way to finish off the day.


	7. Bowling Drama

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 7: Bowling Drama**

That night, the group arrived at the local bowling alley. "There's the place." Sylvester said, pointing out to Tweety. Tweety smiled in interest; this was the first time that she had been bowling now. As the team came inside, they looked around to see that it was full of people who were waiting for their turn at the bowling areas. Looking nearby, Sylvester smiled.

"Could you guys wait for us for a moment? Tweety and I are both going to go look at the arcade." Sylvester said. With this, he and Tweety headed through the arcade and looked around in surprise.

"Look at that!" Sylvester commented, impressed. Tweety was equally as impressed; they were so going to have some fun here after the bowling. "Come on, let's go see everyone else." Sylvester said. With this, he and Tweety arrived back to see that everyone else was getting into teams.

"Sylvester, Tweety, you're going to be on our team." Roadie said, while alongside him was Miley. Sylvester and Tweety both smiled and headed over to an alley with the two roadrunners to get themselves ready. The two looked up at the scoreboard to see the order: Roadie, Miley, Tweety and Sylvester. "Why are we both last?" Tweety asked, confused.

"I figured you two would do the best, so I put you last just in case." Roadie explained. Although they were surprised, Sylvester and Tweety both smiled nonetheless. Roadie grabbed a bowling ball, and threw it onto the lane knocking down eight pins leaving two separate on opposite sides.

"I hate getting chokes." Roadie commented, annoyed. "Don't worry, Roadie. No one can get both pins, so don't get upset if you don't. Miley explained.

"Thanks, Miley." Roadie responded. With that, he bowled again but amazingly he got both pins down. As Roadie stared wordless, Miley headed over.

"I guess it's my turn now." Miley said, happily. She grabbed a pink bowling ball and when she threw it down the lane, it knocked down all ten pins. "All right! Strike!" Miley smiled in delight. "Nice one, Miley!" Roadie said, happily. Miley smiled at this compliment. Now, it was Tweety's turn.

Sylvester was concerned, because he noticed that all the bowling balls were bigger than Tweety. "I think I'll need to get a ball small enough for Tweety." Sylvester said to himself, But, he realized that he was talking too soon because he looked down to see that Tweety was holding one of the balls without any difficulty.

"Tweety, you're strong for your size!" Sylvester commented in surprise. Tweety nodded in agreement, and threw her ball down. It rolled slowly down the lane and knocked down all ten pins surprisingly. "Strike! It's your turn, puddy." Tweety said. Sylvester nodded, and grabbed his ball. Then, he had an idea.

"Watch this, Tweety. I learned this while I was heading through a pipe." Sylvester explained. With that, he swallowed the bowling ball and it went down him to the bottom and the second half of his body was in the shape of the ball.

"Ooh, that's impressive." Tweety commented. With this, Sylvester rolled down the lane and knocked down all the pins, getting the team their third strike. Once Sylvester came out, everyone was impressed.

"At this rate, there's no way we'll lose to anyone else." Roadie smiled. Sylvester then looked down at Tweety. "Tweety, can you help me with something?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Tweety asked. "Could you help get this bowling ball out of me?" Sylvester asked in response. Tweety looked to notice and grew nervous. "This is going to be difficult." Tweety said to herself in worry.

After a moment of struggling, Tweety soon got the bowling ball out. "Thanks." Sylvester said, while he was trying to breathe again. Miley looked on at them in surprise and started to smile. "Do you have the same though I do, Roadie? I'm starting to think that those two secretly like each other." Miley commented.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Miley. I think they have each other right where they want one another." Roadie commented. Tweety smiled at Sylvester while he was getting up again.

"Isn't this game fun?" she asked, happily. "Hey listen. Tweety? I know it's only been a few days that we've known each other, but there's something that I... have to say." Sylvester explained. Tweety started to smile with anticipation upon hearing that.

"Yes, puddy tat?" she asked, happily. Sylvester was nervous, but started to continue. "Well, you see, Tweety, I..." Before Sylvester could continue, he looked up at the scoreboard and smiled. "I was about to tell you, it's your turn." he added, quickly. Tweety noticed and got ready to have her go while Sylvester was upset with himself.

"Why didn't I tell her while I had the chance?" Sylvester asked, sadly. After the game, everyone headed to the arcade to have some fun. Sylvester and Tweety were both on the racing cars.

"I'm going to beat you, Tweety!" Sylvester smiled. "We'll see about that!" Tweety responded in delight. Tweety had to admit though, she was having difficulty going fast and steering at the same time. But she didn't care; she was just enjoying herself. That was all she wanted.

Roadie and Miley were both at the basketball gallery. "Make sure that your aim's good, Miley. I want us to get a lot of tickets." Roadie said. "I hear you, Roadie." Miley responded. At the racing, Tweety amazingly had beaten Sylvester by only a few seconds.

"I don't understand. How do you do it, Tweety?" Sylvester asked. "You know me; I can be unpredictable when you expect it." Tweety responded, and she happily winked at Sylvester with a smile.

Sometime later, everyone was starting to head back to the house. Tweety as usual was sitting on Sylvester's shoulder when she suddenly remembered something Sylvester was going to say before he cut himself off.

"Hey puddy, what were you going to say to me before? You said it was something you had to say." Tweety commented. Sylvester was surprised, but then he remembered what she was talking about.

"Oh. Well, uh... Tweety, I..." Sylvester said, nervously. Before he could continue, he was cut off again. "Are you two keeping up or not? Hurry up!" Daffy called. "Oh, not again..." Sylvester whispered, annoyed.

With this, he and Tweety started to catch up with everyone else. What Sylvester was wondering was: when was he ever going to get to tell Tweety?


	8. Cruise Booking

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 8: Cruise Booking**

That morning, Sylvester looked on at Tweety who was on her swing enjoying herself and sighed sadly. He had no idea why he felt this way; it was so sudden and he had only known her for a few days. But this was a feeling he couldn't deny; he felt something special for Tweety, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Miley was looking on at this and headed downstairs to sit down next to Roadie. "Roadie, I've noticed something about Sylvester recently." Miley commented. Roadie looked at her in surprise.

"What is it, Miley?" he asked. "I'm starting to think that... Sylvester has fallen in love with Tweety." Miley said, silently so that no one else heard it. Roadie nearly jumped out of his chair in alarm.

"Why do you say that, Miley?" Roadie asked, confused. "Well, I noticed that last night Sylvester looked like he was trying to tell Tweety something, but couldn't bring himself to. And when I went to see him, he was looking on at Tweety with what I think was a sad expression on his face." Miley explained. Roadie had a bit of thought to himself, and started to think that Miley was right. He saw that himself last night, but didn't really think about it.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that you're right, Miley. But what should we do about it?" Roadie asked. "I think we should do something that will help them realize their feelings for each other. They should go on a cruise or something." Miley responded. Roadie was surprised at first, but then he started to smile.

"Miley, that's perfect! We'll book a romantic cruise, all of us will go, but Sylvester and Tweety will have their own room." Roadie said. Miley then smiled, catching on.

"That's great! We should choose a romantic location as well." Miley said, happily. Roadie then smiled, knowing what would be perfect. "How about Paris, the city of Love? There, they'll be sure to confess their feelings for each other." Roadie suggested. Miley brightened suddenly; that was the perfect placed to go.

"Come on, we should get our booking ready before they're taken!" Miley smiled, and dashed off. Roadie was surprised, but then followed her; this was going to be such a wonderful time once they were done with preparations.

As the two were looking up the bookings, they noticed a great deal. "Check it out! They have a great ten day trip to Paris. It's a bit costly, but it'll be worth it." Roadie commented. Miley looked at the deal and smiled.

"Be sure to get that one; we'll need everything we have." Miley smiled. With that, Roadie printed out the tickets; they would be leaving tomorrow morning. "Let's go tell everyone." Roadie said. With that, he and Miley headed out to let everyone know of this.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sylvester was still looking on at Tweety who was still on her swing. "If only I could tell her..." Sylvester commented to himself. Somehow, Tweety could hear Sylvester and she stopped on her swing.

"Are you all right, puddy?" Tweety asked, looking over at him. Surprised, Sylvester then smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why's that?" he asked. Tweety flew out of her cage and onto Sylvester's open hand.

"Well, it's just you look like you're upset about something. Is something wrong?" Tweety asked. Sylvester sighed; he found it so hard to believe that Tweety knew him so well. But, it was a relief because he knew she was always there to turn to.

"Tweety, there's something I can't bring myself to tell you no matter how hard I try." Sylvester explained. "Oh? What is it, puddy?" Tweety asked, confused. Sylvester looked at see her looking at him, and decided that this was where he was going to tell her. They were alone, and no one was there to disrupt him.

"Well, Tweety, what I've wanted to tell you is that...I..." Sylvester was suddenly interrupted when they could hear Roadie and Miley downstairs. "Everyone, you've got to hear this!" Roadie called. Sylvester and Tweety looked at each other in surprise, and headed downstairs to see what was going on.

"Roadie, Miley, what's going on?" Sylvester asked, confused. "Great news! We were able to book a cruise to Paris, and everyone gets to come!" Miley explained, and she held up the tickets for them to see.

"Paris?" Sylvester asked. "The City of Love?" Tweety asked in equal surprise. "That's right. The cruise is ten days long, and I'm hoping that we have a great time there." Roadie explained. Sylvester looked at his ticket and was surprised.

"We leave tomorrow morning?" he asked. "Yeah, so I recommend that we all start to get ready tonight so we'll be ready to go." Roadie responded. Sylvester looked at his ticket and started to smile; hopefully this was what he needed.

That night, Sylvester and Tweety were both in their room; they had just finished getting their bags packed and were going to go to sleep. "I don't believe this, puddy. By tomorrow, we'll be on our way to Paris! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Tweety asked, happily.

"Yeah, it sure does." Sylvester responded. "I can't wait to see all the sights there. It's going to be so wonderful." Tweety said happily, and she went to sleep while Sylvester watched her.

As Sylvester was ready to go to sleep, he sighed. "I hope I'll be able to tell Tweety how I feel about her while we're there." Sylvester said to himself. As he went to sleep, he started to smile knowing that he would finally be able to tell Tweety what he always wanted to say.


	9. Accommodations

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 9: Accommodations**

That morning, the team headed out to get their cruise. As the team checked in, they were impressed as they looked around the ship. "It's huge!" Sylvester commented, amazed. The only one who wasn't so happy however was Wiley; as he followed the rest, he had his arms crossed.

"Why couldn't have I just stayed behind? I would have been fine by myself for ten days." Wiley said. "Wiley, we said that everyone had to come, so that included you. Besides, you never know if you'll have a good time during this cruise." Roadie explained, looking back at his friend.

Wiley just scowled; that seemed very unlikely for him. Soon, the team came to the hallway where their rooms were. Sylvester and Tweety both came into their room and were impressed. "Wow, this is beautiful." Tweety smiled as they both looked around. They looked outside and had to try not to laugh.

"Looks like Wiley has a single room." Sylvester smiled. "That's a shame. I think he would have been able to share it with someone." Tweety agreed happily. Wiley's frustration built up listening to the two's teasing. It seemed harmless, but it was doing heavy blows to him.

Both slammed the door to their room out of fear that Wiley would come in and teach them a lesson. "I think we might have gotten him worked up." Sylvester commented. They could both hear Wiley from outside, and it sounded like he was very upset.

"You bet you did, and if you do that again, then you will have pushed me over the limit. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get myself something to eat!" Wiley yelled from outside. Both were very surprised as they could hear Wiley leaving in a serious huff.

"He sounds like he must have been really upset." Tweety commented. "Yeah, he'll be all right. He usually doesn't let that get to him. Come on, Tweety, what do you say we look around for a bit?" Sylvester asked.

"That sounds great." Tweety smiled, and happily sat on Sylvester's shoulder as the two both headed out of their room.

**(Yeah, this is my first short chapter for this story. But that's because the next chapter's going to be a lot longer. And I mean a lot, so thanks to all who have supported this so far and are looking forward to seeing more.)**


	10. Developments

**Defying the Odds**

**(Yeah I know, but I wanted to get a few Tweety/Junior moments in to increase on the Sylvester/Tweety dynamic.)**

**Chapter 10: Developments**

Sylvester and Tweety both stood out on the balcony looking out at the ocean. "Oh, isn't this view wonderful, puddy?" Tweety asked, happily. She looked to see that Sylvester had his head over the balcony. "Puddy, are you okay?" Tweety asked, surprised. Sylvester lifted his head to show his face was entirely green; he was seasick. Tweety just happily laughed seeing this.

"That's a great trick, puddy. You'll need to show me how to do that." Tweety commented. Sylvester didn't respond; he just lifted his head down again mostly he wasn't feeling very good. He always felt sick on a cruise ship; he figured they never really agreed with him.

"I'm going back to our room." Sylvester said, lifting his head up again. As he stumbled away, he had to keep himself from throwing up. It had nearly happened to him before a few times, and it didn't feel very good. Concerned, Tweety followed Sylvester. The two both sat in their room while Sylvester held himself back from being sick.

"How come you didn't look so good before?" Tweety asked, confused. Sylvester looked up at her and decided to explain. "Well, I never really feel well when I'm on a moving ship. I guess those never really quite agree with me." Sylvester explained. Tweety was surprised; she had to wonder why that was the case.

Suddenly, the two could hear a small knock on the door. "Father, are you in here?" A small voice asked from outside. Sylvester could recognise that voice; it was Junior. "Oh, I can't let him see Tweety!" Sylvester said to himself. With that, he grabbed Tweety and put her in her cage just as soon as Junior came in.

"Hey there, Junior. What are you doing here?" Sylvester asked, smiling. "I just came to visit and see where you were staying. It looks like you really made yourself comfortable." Junior commented.

"You can't be more right, Junior. This room is everything I need to make my stay on this ship as enjoyable as possible." Sylvester commented. Junior nodded and was about to leave when he saw Tweety in her cage looking on at him in surprise.

"Who's that, Father?" Junior asked, surprised. Sylvester looked to see Tweety and was wordless. "How did he see her? Well, I was thinking he would have to meet her at one point or another." Sylvester said to himself. He got Tweety out of her cage and held her in his open hand.

"Junior, I'd like you to meet my little bird friend, Tweety. Tweety, this is my son, Sylvester Junior." Sylvester explained. Tweety gently glided down to the ground and found that she was nearly level with Junior. Junior was surprised to find that she was nearly at the same height as him.

"You're like a miniscule version of puddy." Tweety smiled. Junior was surprised, but couldn't help but laugh a bit at that comment. "Yeah, everyone notices that." Junior agreed. Tweety smiled, but noticed that Junior was mainly looking up at Sylvester.

"Father, is this really true?" Junior asked. Sylvester sighed; he decided he was fed up with waiting for this. "Yeah, it is. Junior, I was getting tired of always embarrassing you, always letting you down and never being the father that you wanted. So, I decided that I was going what you told me a chance, and it's turned out better than I expected. I don't think it can ever make up for all the times I've humiliated you, but it's better than nothing." Sylvester explained. But then, he looked down in surprise to see that Junior was hugging his leg. When Junior looked up, Sylvester could see there was a big smile on his face and tears were about to stream down his cheeks.

"Oh, Father... you have no idea how proud of you I am. I thought you would bring me shame again, but instead you've made me the happiest little kitten ever. You're my hero at last." Junior smiled. Sylvester smiled; he was so glad he could finally make Junior proud of him. It was all he ever wanted, just to make his son proud.

"Yeah, that's right. Since you just met Tweety, why don't you two both some time to yourselves?" Sylvester asked, suddenly. Junior and Tweety looked at each other in surprise, and then looked back at Sylvester.

"By ourselves? But, Father, we'll most likely get lost. We're both so little." Junior commented in worry. Sylvester looked down at Junior and just smiled with encouragement. "Don't let that get you down, Junior. Even though you are small, you're certainly capable to taking care of yourself." Sylvester explained. Junior smiled, knowing that Sylvester was right. With that, he and Tweety both headed out of the room while Sylvester watched on with a smile.

Tweety and Junior both walked down the hallway, not facing each other at first. Then, Junior turned to Tweety. "So, I can tell that you're very close with Father, aren't you?" he asked. Tweety looked over at Junior and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I've known Sylvester for about a few days now, and he's one of the nicest puddy tats I ever met." Tweety said. Junior was surprised; he had no idea that Tweety held Sylvester of such high opinion.

"There's something I don't understand, though. If you're puddy's son, why does he raise you by yourself?" Tweety asked. Junior had a bit of thought, and even thought this was something he heard only recently, he decided to get it out.

"Father told me that before I was born, he had who he told me was someone anyone would be lucky to have for a mother. But, she ended up being moved away sometime after I came. So now Father needs to take care of me on his own." Junior explained. Tweety was wordless; she had no idea that Sylvester had been through that before.

"Oh, that's so sad. It must be lonely, having only one parent to raise you." Tweety commented. "Yeah, I feel so lonesome sometimes. All I really want is a mother, who can be there to love Father and take care of me as how it should be." Junior responded. Tweety sighed; she wished that there was a way that she could help Junior.

That night, the three of Sylvester, Tweety and Junior headed down to the restaurant where they would meet everyone else for dinner. But the surprise came when everyone sat down and noticed that there was a female coyote sitting next to Wiley. "Who's that, Wiley?" Bugs asked, wondering who it was as much as everyone else.

"Oh, I figured you would have all noticed. Everyone, I would like you to meet my... lady friend." Wiley said, slightly nervous. The female happily laughed, and looked at everyone.

"My name's Natalie. But I prefer being referred to as Nat." she explained. Everyone started to nod in understanding. "So, Wiley, how did you meet Nat?" Lola asked, out of curiosity.

"Wiley and I both saw each other just as I was leaving my room. I hadn't gotten to eat before coming on the ship, so Wiley offered to go with me to the cafeteria." Nat explained. "So, you two both got to talking while you were there, am I right?" Roadie asked.

"You're a smart one, aren't you? Yes, we did. I found out that Wiley had never really had any contact with women, so that would explain why he was a bit nervous when he first saw me." Nat responded. "Yeah, that's how I am. I'm not very familiar with females, so it feels like a new territory to me." Wiley responded, looking down slowly.

"Oh, Wiley, you're so modest. That's what I like about you." Nat said, happily. Wiley smiled happily at her compliment, and they both looked at each other with bright eyes.

"Get a room, you two!" Daffy yelled, suddenly. Bugs had to give him a smack across the head for that comment. But then, Sylvester had an idea and looked over at Tweety and Junior.

"Hey, you two. What do you say we go and have some fun?" Sylvester asked. "Ooh, goody, goody! I love fun!" Tweety smiled. "That sounds great." Junior responded. With that, the three both left the dinner table and noticed a playground nearby.

"Here you go, you two. Make sure you play nice." Sylvester said. Then, he couldn't help but smile knowing that he was starting to sound a little like Tweety. He happily watched as they both had fun; this day turned out better than he expected.

Later, the three headed back to their room to get some sleep. While Sylvester was making Tweety and Junior comfortable, he could hear sobbing coming from nearby. He listened to find it was from Wiley's room. With this, he knocked on the door.

"Wiley, can I come in?" Sylvester asked. "Not right now... I need to be alone!" Wiley responded from inside his room. Although he was surprised, Sylvester decided to leave Wiley alone for now.

"Maybe he'll be better tomorrow morning." Sylvester commented, and decided to go to sleep for tonight; he did have a long day.


	11. Port Landing

**Defying the Odds **

**(I'm glad that everyone likes this story so far. For those who are wondering why Wiley was upset at the end of the previous chapter, I will explain that and some things we don't see in a short story that is set during this one that I will write after I've nearly finished this one.)**

**Chapter 11: Port Landing**

The next eight days of the cruise passed pretty quickly, at least that was how it felt to Sylvester. On the morning they were due to land, he was looking on at Tweety who was happily having fun with Junior.

"I can't wait until we get to Paris. That'll be the push I need to tell Tweety how I feel about her." Sylvester said to himself. He knew exactly how he felt about Tweety, and he was hoping that this stay at Paris would be exactly what he needed to let it out. But, his thoughts were interrupted when an announcement could be heard.

"We are now arriving at Paris. All passengers who are staying there please get their luggage so they will be ready when we port." The announcer said. Sylvester smiled and looked over at Tweety and Junior.

"Did you hear that, you two? We're here!" Sylvester said, happily. "Ooh, goody, goody! I can't wait!" Tweety smiled, quickly heading over to sit on Sylvester's shoulder. "Oh, I can't wait!" Junior smiled, equally as excited. Everyone else heard the announcement as well, because they had gotten their things as soon as they heard.

"Wow. I can tell that everyone's ready." Sylvester commented when he, Tweety and Junior came out of their room to see that everyone had their things and were ready to get off the ship. "Has everyone got everything?" Bugs asked, to make sure.

Everyone nodded in response. "This is going to be so great!" Miley, who was with Roadie, smiled. Roadie quickly noticed that someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Wiley?" he asked. His question when Wiley came with his things, along with Nat. "There you are, you two. What took you so long?" Roadie asked.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. But I had to get my luggage as well as Nat's." Wiley explained. Nat smiled and got her luggage from Wiley. "You don't need to carry everything, Wiley." she explained. Wiley smiled; Nat was so honest, that was what he liked about her.

"Do you think you two can wait until after we get off the boat?" Sylvester asked. "Sorry. I guess just getting to Paris; it's already starting to do things to me." Nat commented. Wiley couldn't help but laugh, hearing that comment.

"Right. Anyway, we should get going before this thing starts moving again." Sylvester said. With this, the team headed off the boat and onto the port. Once they got off, they were amazed by all the sights of the city.

"Wow! Would you look at that?" Tweety asked, amazed. Since she was sitting on Sylvester's shoulder, she had a great view of the city. "I know, right? It's amazing." Sylvester commented. Junior was impressed as well; he had never been to Paris before, so this was completely new to him. The team decided to split up so they could all look around. Sylvester, Tweety and Junior decided to go together.

"Sylvester, do you mind if Nat and I come with you? Nat said she would like to see some of the sights as well." Wiley explained. Sylvester didn't like this; he wanted to be alone with Tweety so he could tell her his feelings. But, seeing Wiley's wanting for Nat to see everything, he sighed; he wasn't going to let one of his friends down.

"All right, Wiley. You and Nat can come as well." Sylvester said. Nat smiled, excited and hugged Wiley. "This is great! I'll be able to see everything with you, Wiley!" she smiled. Wiley was surprised, but he was glad to see that Nat was happy.

Sylvester sighed; he was just hoping his plans to tell Tweety his feelings wouldn't go downhill. "This trip had better be worth it." Sylvester said to himself, as the team of five headed off to look around. He was hoping that things would go how he wanted; otherwise he didn't know when he would ever get the chance.


	12. Letting It Out

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 12: Letting It Out**

Sylvester, Tweety, Junior, Wiley and Nat all headed down the street having their own personal tour of Paris. "This is amazing. I have never such a wonderful place like this before." Nat smiled, as she looked at all the shops and apartments there were in the city.

"I'm glad you like this, Nat." Wiley said, happily. The two coyotes smiled at each other; Sylvester couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as he watched them on. They weren't afraid to show each other how they felt, but he was afraid to show his feelings towards Tweety.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sylvester said to himself, sadly. He looked to see Tweety smiling gently at him, and he couldn't help but smile back; he knew Tweety didn't like to see him upset. But then, Nat noticed something that got her attention.

"Look at that, guys! They're holding a tour cruise around Paris. Why don't we get on?" Nat asked. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Wiley responded. As the two headed on, Sylvester was surprised and immediately followed them, with Tweety and Junior not too far behind.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times." The tour guide said. Tweety was a bit confused by that request. "Why would they think that anyone would do something like that?" she asked. Sylvester was surprised, but figured that there were some that were willing to take that risk of not listening to the rules.

As the boat headed down the river, Wiley and Nat were both looking around the city passing in front of their eyes. "Isn't this amazing, Wiley?" Nat asked. "Yeah, it sure is." Wiley responded, and put his arm around Nat. The two both smiled at each other, happily. Sylvester sat at the side watching them on, wondering when he would get to do such things towards Tweety. "This certainly is a great cruise, isn't it, puddy?" Tweety asked, as she sat on Sylvester's shoulder. Sylvester looked over at her and sighed; he was starting to think that this trip wasn't doing as much good for him as he thought.

Wiley noticed a port right near the Eiffel Tower and smiled. "Maybe some time up there might get you worked up, huh Sylvester?" Wiley asked, looking over at his friend. Sylvester looked to see what he was talking about and smiled. "Maybe that could do me some good." Sylvester said to himself.

The group of five got off the tour cruise and started to make their way towards the Eiffel Tower. "Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait until we get to see such a great view from the top of the tower." Tweety smiled. Sylvester suddenly stopped short; this had been going on for too long.

"That does it!" he said suddenly, which caught Tweety, Junior, Nat and Wiley by surprise. Sylvester then got Tweety and held her in his open hand, with her looking directly at him. "I have been trying to tell you for so long, and now I can't wait any longer!" Sylvester explained. Tweety looked at him in surprise, and strangely she started to go red in the cheeks, and she could see that Sylvester's cheeks had gone red as well.

"Tweety, I... I..." Sylvester took Tweety's little hand into two of his fingers as he forced himself to continue. "Yes, puddy tat?" Tweety asked, wanting to know what Sylvester had to tell her. Sylvester knew that this time, he wasn't holding back and got himself ready to finally let it out to her.

"I love you!" Sylvester shouted suddenly, and stopped himself realizing what he just said. Tweety was shocked; did she really just hear Sylvester say that? "Puddy..." she gasped, astonished. Before she could continue, Sylvester suddenly put her down on the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Sylvester said, and started to run while the rest watched on in surprise. "What just happened?" Junior asked, confused. Tweety had a bit of thought to herself, and had an idea.

"Wait here, all of you." Tweety said, and headed off to find Sylvester. Sylvester was at the Eiffel Tower, looking out at the city in front of him. "I don't believe this. I actually finally have the courage to tell her, and I don't do it the way I wanted to. I wanted us to be by ourselves, we would just be alone and I would promise her never to leave her. But I guess I'll just never get it." Sylvester said, sadly and started sobbing. He never felt as horrible as he did right now.

Meanwhile, Tweety was flying around the city looking for Sylvester. "Puddy? Where are you, puddy?" she asked. Then, she looked up to see someone at the Eiffel Tower and smiled. "That must be him." Tweety said, and she started to head up the tower, knowing where he was.

Sylvester was still sobbing when he could hear someone behind him. "There you are, puddy." Sylvester could recognize that voice; he turned around to see that it was Tweety. "Tweety? What are you doing here?" Sylvester asked, as Tweety flew over to him.

"I came here looking for you, and I was going to ask you that myself. What are you doing here?" Tweety asked, sitting down on Sylvester's shoulder. Sylvester sighed; he knew Tweety was here and he couldn't hide how he was feeling, not while she was with him.

"I couldn't stay. I just didn't want to, knowing that my big secret to you had gotten out..." Sylvester explained, sadly. Tweety was confused, but then she understood. Sylvester couldn't stand that he had accidently let out how he really felt about her.

"I was going to ask you about you, puddy. Did you really mean it... when you said that?" Tweety asked. Sylvester looked at her, and smiled; of course he meant it. But he had to convince her that his feelings were genuine, and that he wasn't just using her.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't mean it. I really do love you, Tweety. I never realised it until we went out bowling, thought. All those times I had to tell you something were because I wanted to tell you how I felt you. But I was worried about what you would say, and I'm worried about what you'll say now. I know you might never share my feelings because of what you experienced, but..." Sylvester was suddenly cut short when Tweety kissed him. He was stunned; he didn't think that Tweety would react like this. After a few seconds, Tweety let go while Sylvester stared at her, wordless.

"I didn't think that you would mean it as much as you do, but I guess I was proven. Puddy, I love you too. I have never met anyone who is as genuine as you are." Tweety said, happily. Sylvester was amazed; all his doubts had faded away and were being replaced with feelings of happiness.

"I guess things turned out better than I expected." Sylvester commented. "Same here." Tweety smiled, and the two happily stood close looking out at the city. There was never a better feeling in the world than just being with each other.


	13. Sharing News

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 13: Sharing News**

On the cruise to head back to America, Sylvester and Tweety both sat in their room while Junior by their side. "How will we ever be able to tell everyone about our confession? They'll think that it's so wrong." Sylvester said, sadly. Junior sat down beside Sylvester; he wanted to be able to help his father when he needed it the most.

"I don't think you should be afraid, Father. If you and Tweety really feel this way about each other, you should want everyone to find out. You wouldn't want to keep them guessing, would you?" Junior asked. Sylvester looked at his young son; for being only three and a half, Junior was very grown up for his young age.

"That's true. But look at us! I'm a big cat, and Tweety's only a small bird. It's wrong for a cat and a bird to be together, and everyone will scorn the thought of such a thing even happening. What am I going to do?" Sylvester asked, looking down with uncertainty. Junior was not going to give up; he was not going to let his father give up the chance of finding someone right for him just because it didn't seem right.

"I don't care if it isn't right, Father. And neither should you, because you worked hard to get to where you are now. You went out to no ends to be able to tell her your feelings, and she returned them even though she had been through bad times before. You're both together, and that's what matters. You shouldn't care about others will think, just about what you believe is right. You're not going to throw away your chances of happiness just because it's wrong, are you, Father?" Junior asked. Sylvester looked over at Tweety, who was looking on at him, begging him not to do it. He then looked down at his son, and knew he was right. He wasn't going to give this up; he had worked hard to get to this, and he was not going to let Tweety be heartbroken again just because it wasn't right.

"No, I'm not." Sylvester responded, simply. Tweety was amazed; that was all she needed to know that Sylvester really was telling her the truth about his feelings. "Oh, puddy!" Tweety smiled; she flew out of her cage and gave Sylvester a big hug. She never felt as happy as she was now.

Sylvester smiled to see Tweety's happy response; he felt happy he said what he did as well. He then looked down to see Junior looking on at him with a proud smile; he knew that it was exactly what Junior wanted to hear. "When we get back to our house, I'm going to tell everyone about the fact that we're together. And I don't care what they will say; I will not give it up!" Sylvester smiled. Tweety and Junior were both so happy to hear Sylvester say that.

"That's the spirit, Father!" Junior smiled. Sylvester knew he was going to keep true to his word; how could he not after he said so himself? As the team headed back into their house, they were all relaxing after the trip to Paris.

"It feels great to be home." Daffy said. Sylvester then sighed; it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to go through with this.

"Everyone, there's something that I have to tell you." Sylvester said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, and gathered around which was a bit uncomfortable, but Sylvester didn't mind; everyone had to be here to hear this.

"Well, what is it, doc?" Bugs asked. Sylvester looked over at Tweety, who then sat on his shoulder. "Tweety and I..." Sylvester sighed deeply; he had to say this to everyone.

"We're both in love with each other." Sylvester finished. "What?" Nearly everyone asked in unison. Miley and Roadie were both delighted, however. Miley then looked over at Roadie.

"I knew it! I knew they were in love!" Miley smiled. The rest were all staring at them in shock, unable to believe what they had just heard Sylvester say.

"A cat and a bird... in love?" Daffy asked, taking in he had just heard. His expression then changed from shock to pure outrage and anger. "I demand that they be separated! They should not be together; this is just downright wrong, and one of the worst insults I have ever heard!" Daffy shouted, suddenly. Sylvester then grew worried; he was afraid that Daffy would react like this.

"Stop it, Daffy! How dare you condemn us?" Tweety shouted out, suddenly. That shut Daffy up at once, and left Sylvester pretty wordless at the fact that Tweety could be very tough when necessary.

"She got you good. Just because they're both different doesn't mean they shouldn't be allowed to be together." Bugs explained. "That's true. I've seen some pretty nasty things and compared to what I've seen, this is actually normal to me." Nat agreed.

Sylvester then started to smile in relief; it was wonderful to know that some people were actually very supportive. "But to be honest, this isn't... something that we've seen every day. So, it does seem a bit strange." Wiley said, suddenly. "That may be true, but I know that our love is real. And while some might not agree, I'm not throwing it away just because of what others say. Tweety is finally happy again, and that's something I could never take away from her." Sylvester explained.

Everyone then started to cheer, knowing Sylvester was right. It wasn't normal, but since when did that matter? Tweety happily smiled at Sylvester; she had never felt so happy than knowing that Sylvester had given her happiness again, which was something that could never be taken.

"He's right. Why should we say anything less about these two just because their love isn't normal? It might not be something seen usually, but it's love just the same, and who are we to take that away from them?" Bugs asked. Everyone had to agree; to separate Sylvester and Tweety after hearing this out would just be unimaginable.

Sylvester and Tweety both smiled at each other; they had never felt so happy than knowing that they were together, and their friends felt it was right, even though it wasn't normal.


	14. Grave Mistake

**Defying the Odds**

**(Just to remind you, the Sam seen is from Birds Anonymous; this is not Sylvester's friend, Sam. That's someone else.)**

**Chapter 14: Grave Mistake**

Sometime later, Sylvester and Tweety were both in their bedroom. They had decided to spend some time to themselves after everyone had accepted their relationship after some reluctance at first.

"I can't believe that everyone was so accepting. I thought that they would be very disapproving, but it looks like I was proven wrong." Sylvester commented. "Well, they are our friends, puddy. What did you think that you would say?" Tweety asked, smiling. Sylvester couldn't help but laugh; he knew that she was right.

"Well, I'm just happy that they all understand." Sylvester explained. "That's true. I feel so glad that I'm finally with someone that loves me again." Tweety agreed, and nuzzled against Sylvester. Sylvester smiled; now he felt so glad that he made the choice to tell Tweety how he felt about her. It had gotten him further than he expected.

But then, Tweety noticed something hanging outside the window. Opening the window, she noticed that it was a piece of paper and grabbed it. When she opened it up, she then headed over to Sylvester and handed it to him. "It's a letter for you, puddy." Tweety explained. Surprised, Sylvester took it from her and read it to himself.

_To Sylvester the Cat,_

_We had recently gotten news that you had gotten a bird friend, and found out that you had redeemed yourself._

_We would like to meet your bird friend, so we can welcome you back into our society._

_Meet us this evening on the street._

_From Sam, Birds Anonymous_

"Who is it from, puddy?" Tweety asked, noticing that Sylvester was still having a look at the letter. Sylvester then looked down and smiled.

"Tweety, we have someone else who would like to meet us. You see, these friends of mine had started a society to help cats in need to be like me now. And they would like to meet you so they can welcome me into their society, and possibly accept that a future member is in love with his bird friend." Sylvester explained, as he picked Tweety up. Tweety was surprised at first, and then she smiled.

"Ooh, goody, goody! We get to be accepted by others now!" Tweety smiled. Sylvester had to admit, he was excited ad well to share their relationship with other fellow cats. But he was unaware of just how wrong things would go when he was surrounded by others...

That evening, Sylvester and Tweety were both heading down the street looking for the group that they were supposed to meet. "Now, where do you suppose they are, puddy?" Tweety asked, confused.

"I'm not sure. I think they would be around here somewhere." Sylvester commented. But then, the two could see an orange cat coming towards them. Worried, Tweety immediately flew straight up to Sylvester for safety. Sylvester looked to see who it was and smiled.

"Hey, Sam! Long time, no see!" Sylvester commented, happily. "Well, Sylvester, it has been a while. And I've heard that things have gotten better for you." Sam explained. Sylvester smiled, knowing that this could not be truer. Tweety slowly poked her head out to see Sam and Sam looked to notice her.

"Is that your little bird friend?" Sam asked. Sylvester looked to see Tweety, smiled, and held her in his open hand. "Yes, this is her. Sam, I'd like you to meet Tweety." Sylvester explained, holding Tweety out for Sam to see. Tweety felt nervous, as she wasn't familiar with who this was.

"Hello." Tweety said, feeling a bit scared. "You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you; I would just like to greet you properly." Sam explained. Tweety looked at Sylvester to see he was smiling encouragingly at her, so she flew over to Sam and sat down on his shoulder.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. You're a friend of puddy, aren't you?" Tweety asked. Sam could not but smile, noticing her innocence. "Yes, I am actually. I'm very familiar with Sylvester, as he is with me." Same explained, looking over at Sylvester who was impressed with the fact that Tweety had gotten along with Sam very quickly.

Tweety flew back over to Sylvester and sat on his shoulder. "So Sylvester, are you ready to meet everyone else?" Sam asked. "Am I ever? I'm looking forward to introducing Tweety to all of them." Sylvester responded, happily. Tweety smiled; she had the same thought in her head as well.

"Well then, let's go." Sam responded, delighted by Sylvester's response. With this, the two both followed Sam to see the rest of the cats. While Sam was busy explaining everything to them, Sylvester and Tweety watched on from nearby.

"I have to be honest, Tweety. I'm feeling a bit nervous about this." Sylvester said, worried. "Don't worry, puddy. I'm sure you'll be able to do this. You were able to tell all our friends, so I'm sure this wouldn't be any different." Tweety explained. Sylvester smiled, happy with Tweety's comfort and with this, he came forward to all the cats that were gathered there.

"I have to say, it's been a while since I have been able to come here. But I'm here for an important reason; I have someone that I would like you all to meet. That someone... is my bird friend!" Sylvester explained. All the cats cheered, excited by this news. With this, Sylvester held Tweety out to all of them which they all were more excited to see her. Tweety was a bit nervous due to the attention, but she didn't mind.

"This is Tweety. I met her when she moved in with all of us. I know that it sometimes seems impossible for a cat and a bird to be friends, but I'm proud to say that we have both proven everyone wrong." Sylvester explained. All the cats were happy to hear that, and so was Tweety; she was so happy that Sylvester was able to do the right thing. Sylvester held Tweety close to his face.

"Tweety, I'm not afraid now to say that I love you, and I want everyone here to see that by doing the one thing no cat has been able to do before." Sylvester said. The cats were wordless hearing that, knowing what he was talking about. Tweety was stunned to hear that as well.

"Is that..." she asked, before Sylvester stopped her. "Yes, it is." he responded happily, and kissed Tweety while all the cats cheered seeing this. Sam was the happiest, feeling like he was going to cry.

"I have never seen anyone who is able to that without being aware that they're meant to hate birds. But, he is an example to us all." Sam smiled. After a few seconds, Sylvester let Tweety go, who was smiling at him amazed.

"That was the best, puddy." Tweety smiled. Sylvester nodded in agreement, but suddenly he felt that something was wrong. The claws on his spare hand suddenly popped out, at which the cats suddenly gasped. Sylvester's eyes went huge, and looking at Tweety he immediately thrust his hand across her, sending her down to the ground in front of Sylvester.

"What's happened?" Sam asked, shocked. Sylvester was about to continue, but he suddenly snapped out of his state. "What was that?" he asked, confused. He then looked down to see Tweety on the ground, and he was shocked to see that there was a long slash across her cheek. Sylvester immediately bent down to check on Tweety.

"Tweety, are you okay? What happened to you?" Sylvester asked in worry. Tweety pointed to his hand and responded "Puddy... look at your hand." Confused, Sylvester lifted his hand up and was horrified to see his claws. He looked down at Tweety's slash and immediately understood; his feral side had overcome him and he hurt Tweety when he even didn't realize it.

"What have I done?" Sylvester gasped in horror. Tweety stood up and came over to Sylvester. "Puddy..." she said in concern, but Sylvester started to back away.

"Please Tweety, don't come me. I'm so sorry..." Sylvester whispered, and he started to run, not looking back. Tweety and the Birds Anonymous cats watched on as Sylvester just ran, Tweety the most shocked of them all; she was unable to understand how this happened to Sylvester.


	15. No Shame

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 15: No Shame**

Sylvester didn't care how long he had been running for. All he knew was that he couldn't be near Tweety, not after what he had unintentionally done to her. He eventually stopped as he hid in an alley, a familiar sight to him. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, but he was still unable to understand his actions earlier.

"I don't believe this. How could I have let myself do that? I had never let that happen to me, so why did it happen to me now?" Sylvester asked, devastated. He slowly sat down to think; he could not believe that he had let himself hurt his love. He felt like such a monster for letting himself do that.

"What am I going to do? I can't face Tweety again, not after I had hurt her like that. She'll probably not want to see me again." Sylvester said to himself. Inside, he was effortlessly trying to convince himself that wasn't true; Tweety would never do that to him. He looked up at the clear night sky, as it had become night by the time he had arrived at the alley.

"How could this happen to me? How could I let myself hurt my own love, and find myself unable to face anyone because of it? Have you no shame? Don't you see me?" Sylvester asked, hoping there was someone out there who was listening to him. But he was met with silence, and he sighed sadly. As he buried his face in his arms, he thought about the good times he had spent with Tweety, and about the fun he had with her. Those thoughts burying in his mind, Sylvester started to sob. What hope did he have left, when he felt like he had lost it completely?

Back at the Looney Tunes residence, Tweety was bandaging her scar; she had just finished explaining what had happened to the others. "I don't understand? How could Sylvester have given in so easily, when he had done so well at holding it in?" Nat asked, as Tweety flew back into the room where everyone else was.

"I guess it was because of pressure, Nat. He was unable to contain himself while all those cats were standing before him. That always happens; we experience pressure, and then we suddenly give into it when we don't expect it." Wiley explained, noticing Nat's worry.

"I knew it! I knew they were both wrong, but you all didn't listen to me and now look at what's happened now!" Daffy shouted as he came inside. Nat stood up and gave a big smack across the head. "Stop it, Daffy! We don't have the time for that right now." Nat explained, in a serious tone.

"Nat's right. Right now, we need to focus on how we're going to able to find Sylvester." Bugs agreed. "He ran straight away after he realized what he did. I assume he would have hid in an alley; that's usually where he goes whenever he feels he needs to be alone." Lola explained.

"I'll find him by myself." Tweety said, suddenly. The rest of the team looked at her in surprise. "Tweety, you seriously want to do that? But, you're so little. Plus, you can't go out after what happened to you." Roadie explained. Tweety looked down; she knew that Roadie was right. But she was prepared to take that risk; she loved Sylvester, and wasn't going to let him live in guilt because of something that wasn't his fault.

"I know. It does sound dangerous, but I'm not letting the love I found go to waste. If there's one thing, it's that if you love someone, you're willing to do anything for them. I'm taking this risk because I love Sylvester. He's done anything he can to make me happy, so I think it time that I return the favour to him." Tweety explained. The rest were surprised by her logic, and then they all started to smile in understanding.

"I guess you're right, Tweety. That is true; you would do anything for someone you love. You do whatever it takes, just to see that Sylvester is back here safe." Wiley said. Tweety smiled, hearing this and she immediately zoomed out of the house hoping to find Sylvester before it got too late out.

At the alley, Sylvester was still crying. He eventually calmed himself down, realizing that his tears had streamed down his fur during his emotional breakdown. Knowing that it was going to be late soon, Sylvester sighed and stood up. "I guess... I'll have to face everyone. I don't have a choice now." Sylvester said to himself, and started to make his way back to the house. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to do this.

Tweety flew through the streets, trying to find Sylvester. "Where are you, puddy? You don't have to be afraid; I know that what you did isn't your fault." Tweety explained. While she was looking around, a small figure of a canary saw her from nearby and smiled. "A perfect time." he said to himself, and headed off.

Tweety looked back, certain she saw someone. When she looked to see no one was there, she continued, but she looked around cautiously to make sure she was right. "Now!" she suddenly a voice whisper, and then she looked to see a bunch of alley cats coming for her.

Sylvester was making his way back to the house, when he could hear someone calling for help. "Who's that? I know it sounds familiar." Sylvester said, and started to run to find out who it was. Hiding nearby, Sylvester poked out from his hiding place and his eyes went huge.

"Tweety? What's she doing here?" Sylvester asked, surprised. His question was answered when he saw that a group of alley cats had her in their grasp and were running off. Sylvester was shocked, seeing this.

"Tweety's in trouble! I know this sounds crazy, but I have to help her before something bad happens to her. I'm coming, Tweety!" Sylvester called, and he started to run where the alley cats had gone. His guilt being replaced with determination, Sylvester knew he had to not only save Tweety, but also get her forgiveness for what he did.


	16. Daring Rescue

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 16: Daring Rescue**

Sylvester kept running until he came to an open space. He looked around to see that no one was here, but he noticed something very surprising; Tweety was sitting on top of a lid of a garbage bin. "Tweety!" Sylvester gasped, noticing her. Tweety looked to see Sylvester and smiled.

"Puddy! I'm so glad to see you're here!" Tweety smiled, as Sylvester came over to her. Glad to see that she was all right, Sylvester picked Tweety up and happily hugged her. "Come on, we'd better get out of here." Sylvester said, but when he turned around, an orange alley cat wearing an eye patch came forward.

"I don't think we can let you do that." The alley cat said, and then Sylvester and Tweety turned around to see that a whole group of alley cats started to surround them. "Oh, no..." Sylvester gasped, realizing what was going on.

"I'm scared, puddy." Tweety said, as she looked around in worry. "Don't worry, Tweety. Just stay with me." Sylvester responded, and held Tweety close in his arms. As the alley cats stood all around them, Sylvester figured that if they were going to get out safe, they had to figure out what was going on.

"What do you guys want?" Sylvester asked. "Not much, only that small bird in your hands." The orange cat responded, pointing down to Tweety. Sylvester looked down at Tweety and held her closer. "What do you want with Tweety?" he asked. The alley cat smiled and looked straight forward at Sylvester. Were it not for the eye patch, Sylvester would have thought this guy wasn't being very serious.

"What else would we want with a small fry like her?" he asked. Sylvester was confused, and then realized what the alley cat was talking about.

"I'm not letting you have Tweety!" Sylvester responded, suddenly. "Well then, it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." The alley cat said, noticing Sylvester's stubbornness. With this, the cats surrounding them started to come closer. Sylvester was scared; they were going to grab Tweety from him and do away with her! "Come on, let's go!" Sylvester said suddenly said to Tweety. With that, they both started to run for it while the rest watched on in surprise.

"After them! Don't let them get away!" The orange cat shouted, and the alley cats started to chase the two down. Sylvester looked back to see that the alley cats were after them, but he wasn't going to let them get Tweety. He smiled when he noticed an alley nearby and hid, watching the cats run past them.

"That was close. We lost them." Sylvester said, relieved. Then he remembered what happened before, and started to try and hold himself back; he didn't want to let Tweety see him upset. "What's wrong, puddy?" Tweety asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Tweety. I'm so sorry for what I did to you before. I don't know why I let myself..." Sylvester said, and started to cry. Tweety's expression saddened suddenly; she could see that Sylvester felt incredibly guilty about it. "Oh, don't cry, puddy. I don't like to see you sad. Besides, that wasn't your fault." Tweety explained, gently. Sylvester looked at her with tear-filled eyes to see her gentle smile.

"Maybe not directly, but I couldn't stop myself! I would have gone further had I not snapped out of it. I seriously thought I could do it, but I let my guard down..." Sylvester sobbed, and buried his head and in his arms. Tweety sighed; she was doing her best to help Sylvester, but this seemed to be too much for him to bear.

"Did you really think we'd let you get away that easily?" The two suddenly heard a voice ask. They looked to see that it was the orange cat; he had found them while they were talking. "Now, hand over the bird and no one gets hurt." The cat said, looking down at Tweety.

"Never!" Sylvester responded; he was not letting them have Tweety. "Well then, if you hand her over, I'll have to take her by force!" The alley cat said, seeing Sylvester's persistence. "I don't care what you do, but I won't let you have Tweety!" Sylvester shouted. The alley cat could tell that Sylvester was one hard nut, and he decided to do this himself.

But before he could continue, the two could hear someone behind them say "Leave those two alone." Surprised, the alley cat turned around to see that Wiley and Nat were standing there. The alley cat was confused, but Sylvester and Tweety were both very happy.

"Wiley! Nat! What are you both doing here?" Sylvester asked, happy and confused at the same time to see them. "We figured that you two would need some extra help, so we headed out to look for you." Nat explained. "But we didn't figure that we would have to deal with guys like this." Wiley added.

Realizing he was cornered, the alley cat quickly grabbed Tweety from Sylvester's grip and held her above his mouth. "Tweety!" Sylvester gasped, realizing what was going to happen next. "You might have me cornered, but once this girl is down, I know someone who will be left alone." The alley cat explained.

"I wouldn't speak too soon." Wiley said, and with this, Nat came over holding a giant hammer and slammed it down hard the alley cat's foot. The alley cat screamed and let go of Tweety, sending her flying through the air. Sylvester noticed this and was quick to act fast and catch Tweety.

After making sure she was safe, Sylvester smiled in relief. "Maybe you should think twice before you mess with us." Sylvester said happily, looking back at the alley cat that was holding his sore foot.

"I'm not alone, remember?" The alley cat asked, and looked to see the rest of the cats coming from behind him to the team of four. Sylvester, Tweety, Wiley and Nat were all nervous; there were a lot of cats, and only four of them.

"What are we going to do? We're surrounded!" Nat gasped. "Not entirely." Someone added. Surprised, the four looked to see it was the rest of the team. "Need some help?" Bugs asked.

"It's great to see you guys. Do you think you could help us out with getting rid of these cats?" Wiley asked. "Certainly. Let's go, guys!" Bugs smiled and with that, the battle was on.

Later, the team were heading back to the house away after having successfully taken the alley cats. "What a night that was! We got to have a fun time, and best of all the meeting these two had turned out well." Daffy commented. Sylvester stopped short; he knew better.

"Actually guys, the meeting was a disaster. How can I face the public if I can't even control myself in front of others with Tweety?" Sylvester asked, sadly. Tweety looked over at him. "You need to stop beating yourself up about that, puddy. It was a mistake; we all have them." Tweety explained.

"Tweety's right. What you did to her isn't your fault. But you can handle the public if you actually control yourself. You just need to be confident in yourself." Miley explained.

"Yeah, you never get anywhere if you don't have confidence." Daffy agreed. "I needed that when I met Nat, and I have to say it turned out great for me. Don't you think you could do that same thing yourself, Sylvester?" Wiley asked. Sylvester looked at everyone, amazed. They were all being supportive, and were convinced he could take the relationship he had with Tweety public; he just needed to convince himself of that.

"Thanks, everyone. You're right; I can handle the public with this. I just need to be sure of myself that I can do it. I'm going back tomorrow morning and this time, things are going to go much better." Sylvester explained. Everyone was delighted, especially Tweety. He was making the right choice, and this time he was not letting himself give in.


	17. Epilogue

**Defying the Odds**

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

That morning, everyone watched on as Sylvester stood looking at the Birds Anonymous cats with Tweety in his open hand. "Everyone, when I introduced Tweety to all of you last night, there's something that I forgot to mention to you all." Sylvester explained. The cats looked at him in surprise, wondering what it was. Then, one cat put his hand up.

"What might that be?" he asked. "It's a relationship Tweety and I share. You see, we're not just friends... we're not in love." Sylvester explained. All the cats gasped, hearing this and one of them even fainted.

"Is that true?" One cat asked, putting his hand up. "Yes it is. I love Tweety and she loves me back." Sylvester responded. There was silence for a few seconds, before the cats started to boo. "What's the matter with all of you?" Sylvester asked, confused.

"We never heard of a cat and a bird being in love, let alone a small bird. We don't let that happen, so we're not letting that happen now!" A blue cat in the audience yelled. The two watched horrified as the cats started to come towards them. "What are we going to do, puddy?" Tweety asked, worried. Sylvester was confused himself, until he had an idea.

"All of you listen to me!" Sylvester shouted, suddenly. This caught the team behind him by surprise and all the cats were hushed in an instant. Satisfied, Sylvester started to speak. "I know, the thought of a cat and a bird in love is wrong. I thought that myself, but when I started to experience it, it was unlike anything I ever felt. It was as if I knew exactly who I was going to be with, and that was Tweety." Sylvester explained.

"But did you ever worry of what others will say?" A cat in the audience asked. "Yes, I did. When I found out I was love with Tweety, I was worried of what the others would think because it was so absurd. But I decided not to worry about it, because I decided that even though our love wasn't natural, I wasn't going to end because it wasn't right." Sylvester explained. The cats looked at each other; they were starting to wonder whether he was actually right.

"And I know that you think it's wrong but believe me when I say this: I, with all of my nine lives, would rather be condemned in eternal hell before I saw the day that I would break Tweety's heart." Sylvester said, as he held Tweety close. All the cats gasped at this; they were unable to believe how serious Sylvester's love for Tweety was.

"Are any of you able to say that you've had a relationship much like my own, where you loved your enemy but were afraid of what people would think?" Sylvester asked, looking out at everyone. All the cats looked at each other, and they started to speak up.

"I had one blue jay that I loved, but she left me for someone else." One cat said. "I was in love with a canary for three years, and I haven't checked on her since." A second explained. Sylvester smiled as he listened; it seemed that they had experiences much like his.

"Then, if you've had loves yourself, why should our love be any different? Why would we not be accepted just because of this unorthodox, but strangely natural relationship?" Sylvester asked. All the cats had to agree; Sylvester was no different than them. He was in the same place they were, but they were denying themselves that fact.

One cat felt like he was going to cry, listening to Sylvester. "He knows us better than we know ourselves. He's a saint, and he makes me proud that I have a love of my own. Isn't that right, Abby?" A cat asked, looking over at a young female bird on his shoulder. "You bet." Abby responded, happily. All the cats started to cheer hearing Sylvester out. Sylvester smiled and looked back at the gang to see they were proud of him as well.

He then looked over at Tweety. "Tweety?" Sylvester asked. "Yes, puddy?" Tweety asked in response, looking up at Sylvester.

"You know those people who always that two people who are completely different from each other can never be together?" Sylvester asked. Tweety nodded, knowing what he meant. "Well, we're the first to say that we proved them wrong." Sylvester responded, happily. Tweety smiled, and then had an idea.

"I guess you could say that... we defied the odds, huh puddy?" Tweety asked. Sylvester happily laughed and smiled. "I could not have said it better." Sylvester responded. Tweety smiled, and the two happily nuzzled against each other.

"I love you, my little tweetie pie." Sylvester said, happily. "I love you too, my big puddy tat." Tweety responded. With this, the two kissed; they felt so happy that they could be together as last and they were certainly right; they did defy the odds, by falling in love with each other.


End file.
